I am Alone
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Set during this season. Jazlyn Summers, Buffy's twin sister, is tortured with Spike. He gets the two to safety but there is a secret hidden in the two's past that links them together. Will the two uncover the past's that they have buried down deep inside


I am Alone  
by: bl33ding p03t   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or ne1 else in the show. I do own Jazlyn Summers, her two friends, and some of the creatures.  
  
Summary: Set during this season. Jazlyn Summers, Buffy's twin sister, has found Spike but she is tortured like Spike. He is able to get the two to safety but there is a secret hidden in the two's past that links them together. The same secret is the key to destroy the first. Will the two uncover the past's that they have buried down deep inside or will they let the apocolypse come?  
  
Author's Note: My first Buffy fic. r&r plz.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jazlyn Summers ran. She had never ran before but this creature was too strong for her just her to handle. She ducked under branches, occasionally getting scratched, jumped over puddles and looking behind her. She turned the corner and stopped to catch her breath. The British slayer was tired. She looked behind the tree and sighed. Nothing. The thing was no where to be seen. Jazlyn turned back around only to be confronted with a fist in her face. The back of her head hit the tree and Jazlyn let out a loud, shriek. She was hit again, this time falling unconcious.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jazlyn woke again when she felt strong arms holding her. She jumped.   
  
"Sh, love." whispered a low Brit voice. 'That voice! I know that voice!' Her mind told her. She just couldn't think of who.   
  
Jazlyn opened her eyes slowly to see a face, a very familiar face. She gasped. She wriggeld out of the man's grasp.   
  
"William?!" Jazlyn whispered in amazement. He nodded.  
  
"Spike is what I go by now love." He said, softly. Jazlyn pushed a piece of her jet black hair out of her face and sat indian style.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked. She stood and began to walk around.   
  
"I wouldn't do that." Spike said. Jazlyn stopped, turned and looked at Spike.  
  
"Why not?" Spike couldn't not answer. Jazlyn was slashed across the hand by the creature that had brought her here.  
  
"Shit!" Jazlyn yelled as she saw how deep it went. Jazlyn punched the creature with all her might and sent it flying. "God Dammit!"  
  
"You don't need to curse like that." came a sweet voice, the creature that took the form of Drusilla.   
  
"Yeah and you don't need to keep me here." Jazlyn said, loudly.   
  
Drusilla advanced towards her. Jazlyn was preparing for a blow from either of them but nothing came.   
  
"You came looking for Spike?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"No. I just happened to land here. He was the last person I expected to find." Jazlyn admitted. She looked at Spike and lipped, 'sorry.' He smiled a weak smile.   
  
"Do you want him?" Drusilla asked. Jazlyn shrugged.   
  
Jazlyn turned her back at Drusilla, who grew angry. Jazlyn was concocting a plan in her head, trying to figure out how to get out.   
  
"Is there any way I can get-" She turned. The creature slashed her face, leaving 2 cuts down the cheek, one going down the eye.   
  
"Stop." Drusilla commanded as it started to hit Jazlyn again. "Leave her." It listened. "Your the slayer-"  
  
"A slayer." Jazlyn corrected.   
  
"You do know I need to kill all the slayers?" Drusilla asked.   
  
"You ain't killing me." Jazlyn replied walking past the two demons. Spike watched in amazement. He had known Jazlyn when he was in England, becoming friends and forsaking vampire laws by befriending a slayer. To him, she was beautiful, fearless and courageous. He could tell she was like Buffy but there was something missing, a key to the two of them that Spike didn't have with Buffy.  
  
Drusilla cocked her head, signalling to the creature to hit Jazlyn a few times. It did so, giving Jazlyn an almost broken wrist, more cuts on her already bad arm, and some blows to the head.   
  
Jazlyn tried to stand but Spike said, "I wouldn't get up if I were you. If you do, the creature will hurt you even more. Please, Jazlyn, listen to me." She listened to him. She stayed down and Drusilla and the creature walked away from them.   
  
Jazlyn sat in pain, her whole body aching like it has never ached before.She leaned against the wall, next to Spike who held her and said soothing words to her. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Please r&r. If I get good reviews, I'll do another chapter! ok? 


End file.
